As we lay
by Shippo025
Summary: Kagome wakes up with Sesshomaru by her side, both naked and regret nothing. Kag sesshy


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I'm sad about that!

Summary: Kagome wakes up with Sesshomaru by her side, both naked and regret nothing.

_**As we lay**_

_**By: Lil Shippo/Shippo025**_

The sun shined into the room lighting everything. A figure rolled over on the silky, king sized bed. The figure got up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes, watching another figure sleep.

The figure awake is named Kagome Tosho; she's the strongest priestess in all of Japan, mated to the strongest half demon ever to be born, Inuyasha Tosho. But that's not who she is with now though.

The sleeping figure is named Sesshomaru Tosho; the strongest full demon throughout history, even stronger than his father, but that's a story for another day. He is mated to the wind sorceress Kagura Tosho, after defeating Naraku, and with his brother's wife.

Kagome traced the stripes under Sesshomaru's eyes.

"How could I let this happen?" Kagome asked when she caught sight of the clock. Sitting up, Kagome tried her best not to wake up the sleeping demon. The sun shined over Sesshomaru's face making it glow, making Kagome want to stay longer at lease to say good morning. Holding her naked form Kagome pulled her clothes off the floor putting them on as she grabbed them. Kagome started picking up Sesshomaru's clothes when she heard the covers on the bed. Sesshomaru stood from the bed taking the cloths Kagome handed him.

"Were did the time go?" Kagome asked as she brushed her hair, earning a smirk from Sesshomaru. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who was fully dressed.

"You ok?" Kagome asked pulling on her shoes.

"With what?" Sesshomaru asked pulling his hair in a high ponytail.

"With last night, you know …" Kagome trailed off when Sesshomaru grinned at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sesshomaru asked checking his beeper.

"Because we are both mated." Kagome said checking her cell.

"Ok?"

"To different people" Kagome said.

"Ok?" Kagome playfully punched Sesshomaru, kissing him afterward. Sesshomaru started to walk to the bathroom.

"What about Kagura?" Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What about Kagura? I don't want to hurt her." Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said walking up to Sesshomaru.

"That you were mine last night, and it only happed once and will hopefully never happen again." Kagome said laying her head on his chest. Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug.

"Well what about Inuyasha?" He asked. He felt Kagome shrug agents him. Kagome pulled away.

"We should have thought about this." Sesshomaru stepped back.

"We don't know what could happen." Kagome said lowering her head.

"Look, if they do find out about this then we'll get through this together." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a loving kiss.

"I guess this is goodbye." Kagome said when they parted.

"For now it is." Sesshomaru said, smirking, and walked out of the room.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as her phone rang.

"Hello" Kagome answered.

"Hey babe" the person on the other line called.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"I got great news" Inuyasha sang.

"Ok shoot"

"I got you that interview you wanted with the richest man in Tokyo"

"Oh really that's great what time is it? Who is it with?"

"It's in a few hours, and I got you the company owner in person"

"Who is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pacing

"Sesshomaru Tosho, my brother, you remember him right?" Kagome's eyes widened

"Yeah I remember him." Kagome said spotting a piece of paper on the nightstand.

"Well great I really didn't want to tell you but he told me that you might just be his assistant. I really hope you are happy with this as much as I am." Inuyasha cheered through the phone.

"Yeah I am" Kagome said looking at a slip of paper.

"Well hey I'll talk to you later I'ma call Sesshomaru and see what time the interview is exactly." Kagome picked up the paper.

"Ok thank you for the news, bye."

"Bye" Inuyasha cheered, hanging up the phone Kagome read the note,

_I hope you're going to love working with me as much as I am! See I told you everything will be ok didn't I? I __will__ see you later!_

_Sesshomaru T._

Kagome smiled and grabbed her things and went to her car.

* * *

I hope you liked it please read and review. I just might make a sequel to this if I get good reviews!

I'M OUT,

Lil Shippo/ Shippo025

This is the song that gave me the idea for this story its an oldie:

Its morning and we slept the night away

It happened now we can't turn back the hands of time

Yes we've stolen this morning we forgot to face one simple fact

We both belong to someone else as we slept the night away

Its morning sun light shines across your sleeping face

A new day brings reality and we must go our spread ways

What a lovely night we had as we shared each other's love

We forgot about all the pain we caused as we slept the night away

As we lay

We forgot about tomorrow

As we lay

As we lay

Didn't think about the price we'd have to pay

Its morning and now it's time to say goodbye, goodbye baby

Your leaving me I know you've got to hurry home to face your wife,

I would never, never want to hurt her no

She would never understand

You belong to me for just one night

As we slept the night away

I would never, never want to hurt her no

She'd never understand

You belong to me for just one night

As we slept the night away

As we lay

We forgot about tomorrow

As we lay

As we lay

Didn't think about the price we'd have to pay

We should have counted up the cost

But instead we got lost

In the second, in the minute, in the hour

As we lay

We forgot about tomorrow

As we lay

Its morning


End file.
